Warm Cup of Coffee
by Bitway
Summary: His usual trip to the coffee shop changes...for the better. {entobi, coffee shop au, fictober 2019 day 6}


A cup of coffee is placed upon the table, snapping the customer from his thoughts. His gaze shifts from the window to the barista who had taken his order. While his eyes had narrowed upon him, the employee kept a bright smile upon his face. It never wavered, even when he had entered the store. It was a warm and reassuring smile. One that managed to even put this gangster at ease.

"Here's your coffee!" He chirps.

Tobitaka huffs in response before pulling his eyes off of him and down to the drink. It was dark, plain. A hand grabs the handle and he lifts the cup to his lips. Slowly, the warm liquid enters his mouth and slides down his throat. It's hotter than expected and he's waiting for that bitter feeling to hit him like it always does. But this time, it doesn't. It's not bitter nor does it have that usual sharp kick to it. It's…sweet. Tasty.

"Do you…like it?"

"What?"

"Well…" A pause as- he checks the name tag- Endou takes in a breath. "You always oder it black and you never seem to really like it. I've seen you make a disgusted face and you never finish it so I thought maybe you'd like something a little sweeter?"

Tobitaka is silent, only staring at him. Which makes him continue to talk.

"I can change it if you don't like it! I should have asked, but I was just thinking that you should have something you actually like to drink instead of forcing it down."

The gangster looks back at the cup, still not speaking a word. He would have never guessed that this barista was watching him take down his coffee. Truthfully, he only did it to keep up with his position. It did help him wake up as well, _somewhat_, but he could never hold down the way too bitter taste in his mouth.

It left a weird feeling in his chest. It felt warm. Like that smile of his. He was too considerate for a stranger. Kindness like that would get him hurt, that is if he were ever to enter into his world.

"Thanks," he mumbles, just loud enough so that he would be able to hear it. Finally, he looks up to the barista. Their eyes meet. "You shouldn't be trying to look out for me."

Now Endou looks stunned, as if he wasn't expecting something like that. The gangster hopes that warning was good enough to scare him off. A bystander like him shouldn't be getting hurt just for speaking with someone so dangerous.

"But you're my customer!"

_'Huh?'_

"So, I have to make sure that you like our drinks. I want you to enjoy them!"

Tobitaka isn't one to really show emotion on his face, but for once, he's certain that his confusion is as clear as day. He's really not sure why this barista is going so out of his way for him. They hardly spoke aside from ordering. Endou would attempt to speak more, ask about his day, but Tobitaka was one of few words. And he figured that his appearance, his attitude, would give away that he wasn't one to be taken lightly.

Maybe he's overthinking this. Maybe this barista was just too nice for his own good. But one could never be too careful.

"You should know what I am by now."

He keeps his hand on the cup, enjoying the warmth it brings to his hand.

Endou opens his mouth, wanting to say 'a customer', but stops himself. To him, that's exactly what he was. A customer. Someone he could talk with whenever he came into the store and bought a drink. But…even he heard the rumors about this man. The gangster- gang leader. He hadn't believed it at first, thinking he was just a quiet person who didn't know how to use his words. It was only when he saw bandages covering his arms, the limp in his leg, the bruises and cuts on his face did he start to believe them to.

He knew exactly what he was.

"I do know."

"Then why do you still bother me?"

"Because, I'm…sure you have your reasons for being part of a gang."

He wasn't about to give a lecture on why it was bad to be one. It was obvious and he's certain the other had already heard it before. You get hurt and hurt others. And yet, part of him didn't think it was something Tobitaka wanted to really do.

Endou had seen other gangsters before. He'd seen the way they act and how terrible they could be, whether they be on the streets or as customers. They were loud, unruly, destructive. Tobitaka was none of those. Even if he did carry that 'don't look at me or I'll hurt you' aura about him, he never bothered anyone here. He kept to himself, picked a spot where there were the least amount of customers. And even if he never gave a response when Endou spoke to him, he would at least acknowledge him.

He was different. He had a good side to him, even if he was rough around the edges.

"I don't know why you are and I'm not going to pry, but if you have any troubles, you can come to me! And if you get hurt, we always have a few spare bandages in the back. They're mostly for burns but we have other things to."

If there was one thing Tobitaka was expecting, it would never have been this. People would listen to his warnings. Tell them to back off even when they dared to get closer. Kindness could only reach so far before it was pulled away. His kindness only kept inching closer, wanting to reach out to him. And that made the gangster really want to take him up on his offer. But-

"Endou! We need your help!"

"Ah!" Endou turns to the voice. A teal haired barista had shouted for his assistance from behind the counter. A line was beginning to form while he'd been busy chatting with his customer.

"Sorry!" He bows his head to him, turning to go back. He stops, turns his head. "Enjoy your drink!" Endou smiles at him one last time before hurrying back to work.

There's a sigh from Tobitaka now that he's free from that warm trance he was under. Eyes fall back to the drink and he takes another sip, enjoying the new and more welcoming flavor. When the cup is set back down, a small smile tugs at his lips.


End file.
